I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing registration with a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may perform registration with the wireless network (e.g., upon being powered on) in order to receive communication services. It is desirable to perform registration in an efficient manner.